I'll Take my Chances Marian Visits Guy
by Tara16rider
Summary: Marian is uncertain over her engagement to Robin Hood. Set post-season 2 ep. 10, Marian pays a visit to Guy's home, unsure if she can trust him if she tells him the truth about everything.
1. I'll Take my Chances

"**I'll Take my Chances"**

Post-season 2 ep. 10. Marian confronts Guy.

I'm going to marry Robin Hood.

Was this what I really wanted? Give up everything to go join him and his gang in the forest? How was I going to tell Guy? Did I even want to? I had been selfish, using a man like Guy for my own ends, giving him hopes in every lie. It's not like he hadn't been selfish either._ I_ was the one who had saved his life and he couldn't have been more ungrateful for it. _I _stayed at his request in the castle when I could easily have left. Perhaps I should have escaped earlier when I had the chance. When I became engaged to Robin Hood I had felt so elated, but something was keeping me from going forward with that life.

_Marian?_

I glance up from gazing into the fire. There's Robin sitting across from me interrupting my thoughts. Surrounding me are members of Robin's gang finishing up their meal.

_What? _I ask.

_Nothing,_ Robin shrugs. _You just looked lost in thought. _

I shake my head. He wouldn't understand my conflicted feelings for Guy. _It's getting late. I should be heading home. _

My mind was too restless; I had to go somewhere, anywhere, but home.

_Are you alright? _Robin asks me as I mount my horse. _You don't seem yourself. _

_I'll be fine. I'm just trying to deal with my father's passing. Thank you for helping me through it. _

Robin sends me the smile of his I've always loved. _That's what I'm here for. Take care. _

I leave him with a gentle smile in return. Now the road lies ahead of me. I could get lost in Sherwood now from my uncertainty. What do I want? Out there is a man who hasn't lost all sense of compassion. If he can hold onto it for that long, surely there is some good left in him. I have to see Guy. Shame it's getting late. No matter, I can't hold out until tomorrow. I'll just have to take my chances.

The lights are dimmed inside Locksley Manor. I try to calm my heartbeat as the guards outside let me in and summon Guy from upstairs. Tired and disheveled, he couldn't look more surprised to see me.

_Marian? What are you doing here? It's late. _

_I…I had to come. _Words were failing me; my throat had become parched.

Guy raises his eyebrows at me for a moment trying to deduce my possible reasons for coming. I glance over at the guards watching me at the doorway. _Can…can we speak…alone please? _

Guy nods, gesturing to the guards to leave us as he leads me toward the burning hearth. _Are you unwell? _

I shake my head, unable to meet his eyes. Before my legs fail me, I slump down into a nearby chair fumbling my fingers on the arm piece.

Guy's voice is frustrated. I fear this conversation might get out of hand. _Marian, w__hat's this all about?_

_I'm sick of pretending with you, Guy, always asking you for favors, using you like the Sheriff does. _

_What do you mean? _His voice is hard; how can I possibly soften it?

_When the Sheriff was gone, I saw a different side to you; someone who was willing to die with the people and fight for what's right. Where did that man go?_

_You rejected him once. _

I cringe at his words, as if he was rubbing salt into the old wound where he had stabbed me when I was the night watchman. If only he had somehow known what he had done, could he have found some way to forgive me? _And I'm sorry for it. _

_Ah, _he says, leaning his back against the mantle place. _Is that all?_

_No, _I quickly respond. _There are things you don't know about me and I just want to trust you. _

_And I you. _

_What's stopping you?_

Guy sighs, his eyes piercing into mine. _I thought I'd lost you after you disappeared when your father died. It tore me apart, Marian. You wouldn't understand. _

_Please, _I gently murmur, rising from my chair. Slowly I walk over to where he stands, my heart pounding. _Tell me. _

_Marian, you're the only chance I have. Since my finding you in Sherwood, I've been hoping that you would stay at the castle. It's a heartless place without a woman like you. When you're there I can bear every reproach, every humiliation from the Sheriff, just to know that you're safe. All I want is to protect you. _

_And you have. I am grateful for it, but you don't know me, Guy. If you did, then you wouldn't be so eager to help me. _

_Yeah? Try me. _

This is my only chance. If I tell him, I risk everything. It's now or never. The longer Guy is under the Sheriff's influence since his return, the more vulnerable I become. I take a deep breath before meeting his eyes.

_I am the night watchman. _

Silence permeates the room, so much that you could hear a pin drop.

_My God, _his eyes widen in disbelief. _It can't be you. You're lying. _

_No, I'm not and I'm asking for your forgiveness, not for helping the poor, but for stealing from you. I thought that when I'd marry you I would lose that freedom to help people of Locksley and everywhere else in England. You don't understand what it's like trying to fight for a cause you believe in and having to hold back because of being a woman. It's torture and if I had my choice I would run far away from here. But I can't; the people here need me. _

_You would think of leaving Nottingham so you could run off with Hood's men? _Guy sneers. _I wondered. _

_You misunderstand me, Guy, _I plead, touching his shoulder. He slowly backs away from me. _If you hate me now for telling you the truth, how could you possibly have loved me before?_

_You don't know that, or the torture you've brought me. I can't sleep because every night I yearn to be with you, to know that someone in England doesn't hate me. _He's moving closer to me now, until his hands grab my arms, making me face him. _I've done such awful things, Marian and whenever I'm around you I regret them. I know that I could have been a different man. _

_It's not too late. Let me help you. Don't shut me out. _

I've lost all train of thought; nothing holds me back now as I let down my walls. I kiss Guy tenderly, unwilling this time to break away from him. He quickly responds, drawing me in closer to him, his arm wrapping themselves around my waist. I _can _be there for him. Why did I wait this long? He won't let go of me. He only lets out a shuddering breath, before I feel his hands stroke my face. If I'm engaged, then why does this feel right?

I'm already engaged! I break our kiss quickly, regretting it. I slowly catch my breath. Where is this going to go? How can I face the possible consequences?

_What is it? _Guy murmurs in my ear, stroking my hair the way he did when I was grieving for my father.

I shake my head. _It's nothing. _I lean my head against chest, pulling my hands in close. He doesn't ask further, instead enclosing me in an embrace. I never want to let go. Guy surprises me by his next few words.

_Marian, can you forgive me? _

I glance up at him, meeting his eyes. _For everything you've done?_

_Yes. I've hurt you far more than I ever thought. Even as the night watchman. _

_I wanted to tell you, but I feared what you would do if you knew. _

_You haven't lost anything from me. So, do you?_

I nod, meeting his lips once more. He enfolds my hand in his own, stroking it gently. Slowly I move his hands to my tunic, allowing him to lift it up slightly. He looks intently at the scar where he had stabbed me in the side, his fingers tracing it in horror. _I almost killed you. _

I nod, trying not to soften the truth at the damage he had inflicted. Death had nearly taken me and I had come back. Now I had made my choice. The man who had dared to be so cruel and a few times kind to me I was willing to accept. I loved him. I loved Guy of Gisborne and I was not ashamed of it. Never had I felt so brave about something since I had lasted acted as the night watchman. How in the world was I going to tell Robin? I would have to wait until the morning.

Guy and I stayed up all night talking. I was surprised that he had been so willing to stay up. I went about his home lighting more candles to keep me awake. Just because he cared for me, did not mean Guy should have Robin's home. Somehow I needed to persuade Guy to return it to him.

Sitting down in the chair by the fireplace, Guy handed me a goblet of wine that I sipped mulling over my thoughts. Guy sat close across from me warming his hands from the heat of the fire.

_What are you thinking about? _he asks me.

_There's so much I still have to tell you. I don't want to go yet. _

_I don't want you to go, _he replies, sending me his rare smile. _You've been far more direct than usual. I'm not ready to lose that side of you. _

I smile in return. It's nice to realize that another man besides Robin appreciates that side of me. It's always rare being a lady that I ever get to be direct with men.

It takes a lot to bring myself to confess things to Guy. _I did have feelings for Robin Hood, but they've changed over time. I was torn because I stood for what he believed in, but when the Sheriff was gone, I realized I had feelings for you that I had been trying to repress. _

Guy sighs, trying to take it all in. _Mine never stopped. _

_Guy, _I say, finally able to really meet his eyes. _Can we start again, please? _

He looks at me, his eyes full of hope. _Yes. _

_There are just some things we have to settle first. _

_Like what? I thought you said you were tired of asking for favors. _

_I know, but this is important. Robin Hood must have Locksley back. It is rightfully his. _

I've hit a sensitive point with Guy. He rises from his seat, pacing the room. _And what do you propose I do instead? Give up my title, my position with the Sheriff? I can't protect you otherwise. _

_I know. If you want to achieve position where the Sheriff won't use you anyway, I suggest you side with Robin Hood and the people of Nottingham. _

_Siding with outlaws? They already hate me. _

_That's why you have me, _I reassure him, walking over to him and taking his hand in mine. _If I, the night watchman can trust you, so can they. We can together help restore England to its rightful place as a good and just country that it once was under King Richard, whether the king returns or not. _

Guy hangs his head in shame. _Marian, I've lied to you. _

_It's not too late to tell me the truth. _

Guy's hand brushes my cheek, perhaps wary of my reaction. _I tried to kill the king in the holy land. I wasn't ill like everyone thought. _

_I know. _

_You know?_

_Robin Hood told me. _

Guy sneers, brushing past me. _So we've both been playing games, haven't we?_

_Yes, so it would seem. That's why I came tonight: to end that. _

Guy turns to me, taking my hand in his, drawing me closer. _Well, then you're a godsend. _

I send him a smile, one of the first genuine ones I've ever given him. A rush of relief sweeps through me. He draws me in to kiss me once more. This time there is a tenderness about his caresses, a sense of vulnerability he is willing to reveal. He needs me. I don't pretend to not know this.

_Marian, _he murmurs to me, _will you marry me? _

This isn't for once an offer under duress, or an alibi between choosing him or death. It's just love as it should be. My hand touches his cheek and I can tell he savors my touch. _Yes, Guy. I will marry you. _

Never had I seen him more elated.


	2. I'm Always on Your Side, Robin

Chapter 2

What was I thinking? How did I get myself engaged to two men at once? I can honestly say that, when I went to visit Guy, I hadn't foreseen that he would propose a third time. Either way, I meant it when I had said, _yes_. I would be Lady Gisborne and I was proud to have made that choice for myself. It was a huge relief now to have Guy on my side, to know for certain that he genuinely loved me no matter what.

Morning came too soon. Tired and exhausted, Guy had carried me upstairs to his room. I didn't object; his motivation wasn't to take anything from me. We just fell asleep in each other's arms for a few hours leading up to the dawn. I awoke before Guy did trying to recall the events of last night. Slowly I withdrew from my purse my engagement ring to Robin. Tears began to dim my vision until the colors of the ring were a blur. Hastily, I placed it back in my purse, trying to wipe away my tears. Either way someone was going to get hurt and it would be my fault.

Next to me I felt Guy stir. His eyes opened to seeing my lying there awake. A smile slowly lit up his face.

_Good morning_, I smiled at him in return.

_Marian_, he murmurs pulling me in closer to him. His touch is intoxicating, but I savor it anyway. He stops kissing me for a moment, drawing away uncertainly. _Did you mean what you said last night? That you would marry me?_

_Yes. I meant it this time. I want to be your wife._

Guy gazes at me in amazement before his hand brushes my neck and moves to my lips taking them in. I think I could stay here with him all day, if not for the Sheriff needing him.

_Will you come back with me to the castle?_ Guy asks.

It takes a moment for me to consider my answer. My relationship with Guy is still fragile and I weigh my words carefully._ I want to, but as the night watchman there are some errands I need to run. Will you make sure your guards are posted elsewhere in the village?_

_That's too great a risk. The Sheriff will become suspicious._

_Distract him. Tell him I am feeling unwell and that I am resting here._

_Are you sure?_

I nod. _I know he expects me in the castle, but coming from you it will seem obvious, won't it?_

_What?_

I sigh, teasing him. _Use your imagination._

Guy sends me a mischievous smile as I get up from his bed. Before I can move further, he pulls me toward him, my back against him. He brushes my hair aside and his lips meet my neck as his arms around my waist pull me closer to him.

_Guy,_ I smile, _you know you're not making this any easier for me. There's so much to be done._

_Not if it compromises your safety._

I turn around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. _Remember me as the night watchman against you, Guy of Gisborne? Who won those two times?_

_Very funny_, he murmurs, before keeping me from saying anymore with a kiss.

Eventually I have to break it again._ If I stay any longer, we'll both be in trouble._

_Marian_, he says, his hand upon my face. _Be careful._

_I will._ I slip on my hood before stealing out of his house to fetch my horse. Now is my opportunity to pay a visit to Sherwood.

It isn't long before I find Robin's gang having their supper, Much's squirrel as usual. It won't be the same being with them if I break Robin's heart. This is going to be painful.

Robin sends me a smile before surveying my flushed cheeks, slightly disheveled hair, and the fact that I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I hadn't taken that into account.

_Marian, are you alright? Did you make it home safely last night back to the castle?_

_Yes, Robin I'm fine. I need to speak with you though…on a personal matter._

Already I've troubled Robin. We walk together in silence farther away from his camp. Finally he speaks. _What's troubling you, Marian?_

_Robin, it took me a while to realize it, but I have feelings for Guy. I've been repressing them. At first when I was going to marry him, I couldn't stand him and all that he stood for. While I've been living in the castle, I've seen a different side of him, someone who is compassionate, giving._

There's an edge to Robin's voice as he searches my face, his eyes in disbelief. _You can't be serious, Marian! This man tried to kill the king and countless others! Are you out of your mind?_

_No, I am perfectly serious. I told him I was the night watchman. I persuaded him to return Locksley to you and join your side for England. There is good in him, Robin._

Robin shakes his head, shocked at my actions. _And how did you persuade him? You saw him last night, didn't you?_

_Robin, it's not what you think,_ I implore, as he turns his back on me. _I promise you. I did nothing against my honor. That's why I had to come here as soon as I could._

_So everything you've done with me, was a lie?_

_No, never. It was all real._ I can't stop the tears from coming. Never have I felt so pitiful. _I meant every word. I'm always on your side, Robin. My feelings have just changed._

_So you will be Lady Gisborne?_ It's difficult for him to meet my eyes, the same for me too. I don't answer him as I try to find the words to explain. _Did he force that on you, a bargain to repay me? Do you not see he's been lusting after you for some time now?_

_I understand your concerns, but that is not the man I have to come to know. I have seen many sides to Guy, Robin. I know what I'm getting myself into._

Robin sighs. There is hurt in him he can't contain. _You would give up everything, a life as a free woman here with me in the forest? Marian, he will be the death of you!_

_Don't say that! He loves me, Robin, for me, not just as a decoration on his arm_. _I could help your cause so much more as Lady Gisborne. Through me, you can have your wealth, your land back._

Robin shakes his head again. There are tears ready to fall from his eyes. _Don't you see? It would all mean nothing without you!_

I slowly withdraw the engagement ring from my purse, placing it within his hands. _I'm so sorry, Robin. You will find someone, one day, I promise you−a brave woman who will always be there to fight by your side. You will find her, Robin._

Slowly I turn away from him, leaving one life behind me and choosing another.


	3. Whose Side are You on?

I left Robin distraught. When I had tried to help him, I had hurt him more than I ever imagined. Quietly I slip on the mask of the night watchman, my braver self. After I've run a few errands in Locksley, I hide my disguise in my satchel and approach Guy's home. It's a shame he's stuck at the castle. As just Lady Marian, I feel more alone than ever. I've lost Robin's trust and probably his gangs' too. Without my father alive, Guy is my strongest ally right now. I just hope he never betrays me again. I have to trust that he won't. The guards stop me in my tracks.

_Lady Marian, you are under arrest, Sheriff's orders. _

_What have I done? _

_You were reported to the Sheriff as suspect for treason. _

My feelings are numb. Could Guy have done this? No, he would never…

When we reach Nottingham, there is no chance for me to see Guy. Instead, my satchel is taken away from me. If the Sheriff finds the night watchman's masks in there, I'm dead. Emotionally and physically exhausted, my sight blurs as I'm thrown into a cell. My body sinks to the cold stone floor until I lose consciousness.

_Marian, Lady Marian!_

I take a deep breath, feeling the warmth returning to my body.

_Guy?_

_Who the hell are you talking you?_

Staring at me from the next cell is a woman, her eyes wide at the sight of me. She is beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. Somehow she looks vaguely familiar.

_How do you know my name?_

_I've seen you around Locksley sometimes and just recently too. _

I hang my head in shame. If anyone saw me leave early this morning, people will take it the wrong way. _You look familiar. What is your name? _

_Kate. _

_How did you end up in here?_

Kate stares at me in defiance. _I hate the Sheriff and his pathetic puppy Guy of Gisborne. I stood up for Robin Hood in Locksley when few others would dare to speak out. Yesterday I was found sneaking off into Sherwood by Gisborne's men. They think I'm a spy for Hood. _

I sigh at Kate's words that are full of bitterness. There are too many like her who have fallen victim to the Sheriff's cruel regime. _They'll use any excuse to arrest someone.  
_

_Is that what they did to you?_ asks Kate. _  
_

I shake my head, full of uncertainty. _I thought I knew who I could trust. No one now it seems. _

_Here, _says Kate, handing me a piece of bread. _You were looking deathly pale when they threw you in here. _

_Thank you, Kate. _

Slowly I break the bread into small pieces, forcing myself to eat. It's difficult to do so from the amount of anxiety plaguing me. It isn't about my potentially being tortured or killed. My fear is that Guy has betrayed me.

_So, you're of Knighton Hall?,_ inquires Kate. My_ family lived happily under the days of your father, the old Sheriff. _

_Knighton Hall is no more, _I reply, surprised at the lack of feeling in my voice. _And my father's dead. _

_I'm so sorry. I have to ask. Was it really you leaving Locksley Manor last night?_

I nod. Somehow Kate strikes me as someone I can trust, a comfort in an unlikely place.

_What were you doing there? Whose side are you on? _

I lean in closer to Kate, the bars the only thing that separates us. _I have always been fighting for England, even when Robin was in the holy land. I have had to hide my feelings against the Sheriff. It's the only way I can help Robin. _

_What about Guy of Gisborne? You hate him too, don't you?_

I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that. On the other hand, I had made a promise to Guy that I would defend him. I still had to believe in the man he could become. _No, I don't hate him. At first I felt repulsed and then sorry for him. He is a man that could be so much better if it weren't for the Sheriff. Now my feelings are more…complicated._

_Lady Marian, _says Kate, her determined eyes meeting mine. _Don't forget whose side you're on. _

I spend the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep in my tiny cell. Kate is always there ready to engage in conversation, occasionally checking on me to see if I'm okay. The more the hours pass, the more I'm filled with dread. I told Guy I would stay at Locksley. If he doesn't find out I've been imprisoned, he'll think I've run away to join Robin Hood. The thought of breaking Guy's heart is a nightmare I can't comprehend. The only thing is, would he somehow end up breaking mine?


	4. You're Marrying Gisborne!

Chapter 4

_Marian?_

I sit up quickly in my cell, startled by the sound of that voice. _Allan, is that you?_

_Yeah, it's me. I suppose you'd be expecting Giz. _I couldn't have been happier to see Allan. Amazingly, he had somehow got access into the prison.

_Where is he, Allan? Is he safe?_

_Well he's been worried sick about you. When he couldn't find you back at Locksley, he sent me here straight away. _

My hands clench the bars tight, anxious for more answers. _So the Sheriff has told him nothing about what's happened to me?_

_No, but when he couldn't find you, he suspected it was the Sheriff's doing. _

I nodded, carefully weighing Allan's answers. _I think Vaisey fears how close I am to Guy. The closer I am to Guy, the more I'm a threat to him. I should have taken that more into account. _

Allan brings his voice down to a whisper. _I can get you out of here tonight and take you to Giz. He'd come here, but he needs to appear loyal to the Sheriff for your safety. _

_I know, but I'm not leaving here without Kate. _I turn to meet her eyes. She remains silent, listening in closely on our conversation.

Allan sighs at my stubborn answer. _You know he's going to be ticked with me for this, right?_

I send a weary smile to Allan, trying to stay brave. _Well, he'll just have to wait for me until I find some other way out of here. Can you get word to Robin about our situation?_

_Yes I can. _

_And Allan, _I say, touching his arm, _tell him to help us for Kate, not for me. _

_You got that. _

Suddenly I remembered another important detail−my satchel! _Allan, do you know what they've done with my satchel?_

Allan refuses to meet my eyes. _I burned it. I'm sorry, Marian. It was the only way to keep the Sheriff from finding out. _

I feel a weariness come over me. I wished he hadn't burned it, but what other choice did he have? He had been helping ensure my safety. I had lost a part of me, the night watchman. Would I ever retrieve that secret position again? _I understand. Thank you, Allan. _

_Oh, almost forgot something, _says Allan, withdrawing Gisborne's former engagement ring to me from his pocket. _Guy wanted me to give this to you. Don't really know why considering you're the one who punched him in the face with it. _

I smile, slipping the ring onto my left hand where it truly belonged. Leave it to Allan to cheer me up.

_He wants you to know he didn't betray you. He only told the Sheriff what you wanted him to say, that's all. _

_I understand, Allan. Tell Guy I am grateful for his message. _

_So, _Allan smiles in amazement at me, _you're really going to marry him this time? It would sure make my job easier. No tricks, no leaving him at the altar?_

_Shut up, Allan, _I say, pushing him in my own teasing way. Allan leaves me with a smile and a huge sense of relief.

_What was that all about? _Kate breaks the silence. _Wait, you're marrying Gisborne?!_

I nod, turning to her. _It's for the right reasons. I know he's done horrible things, Kate, unforgivable things. That doesn't stop me from wanting to be with him. I've seen the good in him. _

_And so has the rest of Nottingham, _Kate snaps.

_I can't condone his actions, but I know I can help change them for the better. _

_Shame, 'cause we'll likely be stuck here for a while. _

I ignored her words, slowly admiring my engagement ring. I had to admit, the future title of Lady Gisborne was beginning to grow on me.


	5. He is the Best of Men

Chapter 5

_Marian, thank goodness you're here! Allan was right! _

I lift up my head from where I'd fallen asleep. To my amazement, there standing before me, is Little John, Djaq, Will, and Much. Robin got Allan's message after all!

My eyes search around them. _Where is Robin?_

Little John shakes his head. _He's dealing with the Sheriff…again!_

_Come on, we have to keep moving, _Will urges, unlocking our cells.

I keep Kate close by my side as we make our way to the castle courtyard. Sooner than I realize it, guards are upon us. Fortunately the mask isn't all I need to become the night watchman. With Little John's help I'm able to knock out several guards. Quickly I steal two of their swords, tossing one to Kate. She is a force to be reckoned with.

_I had no idea you could fight so well, _I say to her.

She smiles at me. _My father taught me. It's a perfect precaution these days. _

Guards surround us from all sides. We all pick one to take down. Swiftly I knock mine out with the blunt end of my sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a dark figure overlooking us from a castle window. My mouth drops open. It's Guy! Slowly I raise up my left hand, revealing his engagement ring. I pray somehow he takes it as a sign that I trust him.

My attention turns to the castle's front door. Robin emerges, surveying all the guards we've taken down. _Good work, gang! You saved none of them for me. _His smile fades at the sight of me. Instead he races to my side, taking my arm. _We have to go, Marian. _

After seeing Guy I'm reluctant to leave. Will he think I've tricked him by leaving with Hood's men? _I can't go…_

Robin shakes his head at my stubbornness. _I told Allan I would get you both out of here. We'll worry about Guy later. Now, come on! _

I have no choice, but to follow. I'm the last one to slip underneath the gate before it comes crashing down. There's no turning back now. It isn't long before we all make our way into Sherwood. Once we're at Robin's camp, I introduce Kate to everybody.

Kate smiles in awe at Robin and his gang. _It's an honor to finally meet you, Robin Hood. Thank you for taking the trouble to help us. _

Robin shakes his head. _It was nothing…_ He stops short, spotting the ring on my finger. Words leave him. It's too late for me to try to hide Guy's engagement ring. I should have taken it off earlier. Robin wanders off away from us. Instead he seeks refuge with his close friend Much.

Kate turns to me, puzzled. _Is he alright?_

_No, _Ishake my head. _It's my fault. _I draw Kate aside in private. _We were engaged, Robin and I. I chose another path, one with Gisborne. _

Kate sneaks a glance at Robin. _So you mean Hood's available?_

_Yes. Why do you ask? _

Kate sends me a smile. _No reason. Wait, do you still have feelings for him?_

It takes me a moment to answer her. I watch Robin closely as he helps Much serve food to everyone. My answer pains me. _Yes, I do. I can't help it. He is the best of men. _

Kate tries to comfort me, placing her hand on my shoulder. _Do you think he'll let us stay here for a while? I'd give anything not to go back to Locksley. _

_He'd rather let you stay than me, _I sigh. _The sooner I leave here, the better. I'm only making Robin unhappy by staying. _

_Hey, _murmurs Kate, meeting my eyes. _I'll cheer him up for you. _

_Thank you, Kate. _

She leaves me to speak with Robin. It isn't long before she engages him in conversation. He smiles at her, impressed. _You were very brave back there, Kate. That's something I admire. _

_Thank you, Robin, _she smiles, glowing under his compliment. _If we stay here, can I prove my worth? It would mean so much to me if I got to join your gang. _

Robin nods. _Yes, you may stay with us for now, and you too, _he says, turning to me, _Lady Gisborne. _

_Grow up, _I snap.

_I've tried, _he says, his voice rising, _but that wasn't good enough for you, was it?_

_Robin, please understand. My decision was nothing personal toward you. And for heaven's sake, don't call me Lady Gisborne! _

_What does it matter? You will be soon, or are you going to delay your wedding again until the king returns? _Robin walks toward me, his eyes refusing to leave mine.

_No, _I reply, unable to disguise the hurt in my voice. _I'm not waiting for the king this time. I must take responsibility into my own hands. _

_You mean your duty? _

I shake my head. Robin won't give up. He is too stubborn for that. _This is not about duty, _I try to remind him. _I'm sorry. Thank you for getting Kate and me out of the castle. It means a lot to me. _

Robin lets out a heavy sigh. _You couldn't wait for Gisborne?_

_It wasn't safe for Guy to help me escape. I've placed him in a dangerous position. The Sheriff needs to think Guy is more loyal to him than he is to me. _

Robin takes a deep breath, trying to calm his frustration with me. _If there's one thing I've learned, it's don't underestimate Vaisey. _

I couldn't agree more with Robin. Quietly I leave him and the rest of his gang to explore the forest. This place could have been my home. Either way, it will always be a refuge for me. My fingers brush the trunk of every passing tree, every brush. Sherwood is indeed a blessed place if one feels lost. If I want to return to Guy, it would be a waste of time to wait for him here. Perhaps I could leave right now. Nothing is stopping me.

_Marian, where are you going?_

That is, except Kate. How did she catch up with me so fast? I turn, meeting her eyes. _I need to be getting back. Guy needs me. _

_Where will you stay? It's too dangerous for you to go back. _

She's right. My options are limited. I couldn't stay in Locksley Manor as an unmarried woman, even if I wanted to. I had caused enough scandal already. My father would be ashamed at my foolishness. Kate offers me another option, as if reading my mind.

_You can stay in my home, Marian. It's close by to Locksley Manor. You'll be safe there. _

I am caught off guard by Kate's offer. She has been so good to me, so kind. I hardly deserve it. _I can't thank you enough, Kate, _I say, embracing her. She holds me close; I am grateful to have her as a friend.

_I know you'd do the same for me, Marian, _she reassures me.

_Marian! _Someone is calling my name. Can it really be Guy, here in the forest?

I turn to Kate with a smile. _I have to go. _


	6. Until Death do us Part

Chapter 6

_Guy! _I follow the sound of his voice until I reach the road. My heart skips at the sight of him. He quickly dismounts from his horse, taking me in his arms.

_Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. _

I rest my hands in his gloved ones. _You got Allan's message from me?_

_Yes, _he reassures me. _You're too stubborn for your own good. _

_I know, _I smile at him; his lips meet mine, urgent and searching. Reluctantly I break our kiss. _Guy, not here. _

_Why not? _

I try to keep a look out to see if we're being watched. _I don't want Robin to see. _

Guy ignores me. _That's no excuse. _He wraps his arms around me, unwilling to let me go. His kiss is passionate; I wonder at how long he had been repressing his feelings for me. Now they were revealing themselves in a rush I couldn't fathom.

_Guy, we have to go, _I say, finally able to find my words.

_Oh, right._ He gives me a lift up and then mounts his horse after me. We make our way in the direction of Locksley.

_I can't go back with you to Locksley Manor, _I inform him. _I've been offered another place to stay that's not far. _

_Very well, _Guy murmurs in my ear, _but I'm not letting you out of my sight again. _

* * *

With the help of Kate's father, I'm gradually able to adapt to my temporary life as a peasant. Guy isn't too excited about it, but he understands it's to protect me from the Sheriff. Without the night watchman, I have to go under cover some other way. Guy secretly visits me every evening so as not to arouse suspicion. One evening he surveys me in my simple peasant dress, my hands callused from the field work. He kisses my palms.

_When you're my wife, things will be different, I promise you. I have made plans to have a new home built for us. It will be where your home, Knighton Hall, once stood. _

A wave of sorrow crosses over my face. I remember that horrible night and Guy's anger with me. It was as uncontrollable as the flames that tore my house down. How could I ever keep it in check?

_Marian, _he says, interrupting my thoughts. _I want you to be happy. I want to atone for my past actions. _His hand brushes my cheek trying to comfort me. Slowly I embrace him; I would give anything to forget the past, to move forward with my life. I can tell Guy wants that too.

_The sooner we're married, _he tells me, _the safer you'll be from the Sheriff. _

Every day I help Kate's father with the chores. Whenever Guy sneaks visits to me in the evening we talk for hours. Another evening I fell asleep in his arms after a hard day's work. He told he had carried me to my bed. I never thought I would anticipate the day I would become Lady Gisborne, Guy's wife. I heard nothing from Robin, but on occasion I would receive arrow messages from Kate. She would inquire about my safety and her hopes that I was getting on well. Kate was always careful never to reveal Robin's activities in Nottingham.

The day of my wedding came sooner than I expected. The ladies of Locksley help me get ready. Gazing into the mirror, I remember standing by Guy's side when Nottingham was going to be destroyed by Prince John's men. It was the strangest feeling waiting to die with a man who has opened up to me more than anyone else.

_Marry me now and make it the last thing we do. _Those were Guy's words. I'm glad I had said _yes _now when I actually meant it.

Guy has his guards escort me to the church that day. I never thought I would have a fiancé who was so paranoid about my safety. When I finally reach the church, I am relieved to see Allan waiting for me. In spite of his betrayal to Robin, I had begun to view him as a friend.

_Lady Marian, _he teases, _is it like you to be smiling this much? Aren't brides supposed to be unhappy on their wedding day?_

_Allan…_

_I know what you'll say, _he shrugs, _shut up. _

I shake my head at him before stepping through the door of the church. There is Guy standing at the altar. He has radiance in his eyes I have never seen before. He can't even meet my own without a shy smile forming on his face.

_I, Sir Guy of Gisborne, take thee, Lady Marian to be my wedded wife…_

I stroke his rough hands in my own. I have no regrets. I can finally leave the past behind me.

_I, Lady Marian, take thee, Guy of Gisborne…_

_To have and to hold…_

_For richer, for poorer…_

_In sickness and in health…_

_Until death do us part, _I murmur softly. I stop short. What's that smell−it's smoke! Guy's grip on my hands tightens.

_My God, _he cries, _the roof! _

Fire spreads quickly across the thatched roof of the church. The bell tolls within the church, alerting all the villagers.

_It's the night watchman!, _cries a villager._ He's set fire to the church! _

My knees threaten to buckle. Who's impersonating me? Guy catches hold of my arm steadying me. _Marian! _He takes my hand, leading me to the church entrance. Fortunately I make it outside through the panicked rush of everybody else, but I turn around and Guy isn't with me.

_Marian! _I turn around. There's Robin, rushing to my side. _Are you alright? I heard the alert. My men and I are fetching water. _

_Robin, help me find Guy! _

Without hesitation, Robin rushes into the church along the way assisting families out. The roof is ready to topple. I tear off my veil, trying to put out the sparks that have fallen upon it. Finally Robin emerges, supporting Guy. I race toward him.

_Is he alright? _

_He's so heavy now, _groans Robin, stumbling to the ground with Guy.

Behind us the roof collapses. Fortunately Robin has made sure everyone has made it out safely. He gently lays my unconscious husband on the ground. _He was trying to assist an elderly woman out of the church. I never thought I'd see the day…_

_Thank you, Robin, _I reply, embracing him. Robin slowly backs out of my embrace.

_So, _he sighs, _you're married now. _

_I think we managed to exchange our vows in time. Robin, they said it was the night watchman who set fire to the roof. Allan had told me had burned my disguise. Who would be impersonating me?_

Robin tries to reassure me, his gaze unwavering. _I will investigate this. I promise. _


	7. We Always Have a Choice

Chapter 7

Guy's eyes slowly open. After he had passed out from the fire incident, Robin had helped me carry him to our bed in Locksley Manor. I had sat beside him occasionally wiping his brow with a cool cloth. I was now Guy's wife, Lady Gisborne. Mind you, I feared the fire might be a bad omen. As Guy stirs, I brush those fears aside.

_Marian? _A rush of relief spreads over his face. _I thought I'd lost you. _

_Robin Hood saved you just in time, too._

_Hood was here? _Guy closes his eyes for a moment as if mulling the situation over. I never thought I'd owe my life to an outlaw.

_What does it matter who saved you? I wasn't going to let you die. _

Guy lifts his hand up toward my face, his fingers brushing my cheek. _Ah, Marian, my wife…_

* * *

Night crawls in quickly. Instead of a wedding celebration earlier that day, I stayed with Guy. He was making a quick recovery. I think more than anything my presence was soothing to him. I never thought I'd feel this safe with Guy, to not have to hold back any secrets from him. My fingers brush the old scar on his tattoo, a mark of his past sin. He takes in his other one engraved upon me: the scar where he had stabbed me. Gently he kisses it and I do the same for every battle scar on his body. His fingers stroke my hair, remembering how it had once been cut as punishment. We share our secrets, our dreams, and we heal our wounds. He is the man I thought he was. To him, I am his better half.

* * *

I awake in his arms to a loud knock on our door. Guy stirs in his sleep, pulling me in closer. _Leave it. _

I ignore his request, piqued at who could be calling at this hour. Is it Robin? I hope to God it's not the Sheriff. Quickly I climb out of our bed, wrapping a night robe around me. Rushing down the stairs, I'm out of breath when I open the door.

Standing there is a woman I've never seen before. She has an air of elegance about her and piercing eyes full of fear. She looks me over, puzzled.

_I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but my call is urgent. I've come to see Robin Hood. I was told he lives here. _

I have no idea what this woman could want. _No, he used to. Who are you?_

_My name is Isabella. I've been on a long journey and I'm seeking shelter. May I come in for a moment?_

_Yes, you may. _I guess my time to start practicing being Lady Gisborne has come rather early. _It's dangerous to be traveling at this hour. Are you alone?_

_Yes, _replies Isabella, taking off her hooded cloak. _I don't mean to stay long, but my life was in danger. My husband is an abusive man. He treats me as his slave. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never to trust men. _

I gesture for her to sit in the chair next to me by the fire. _I'm so sorry to hear that, but surely not all men are bad, a bit arrogant sometimes, yes. I wouldn't say the same from my experience. _

_Oh, they are. All they care about is wealth and power, men like my brother. _

_Your brother? What did he do to you?_

_He sold me, _Isabella sighs, sparks from the fire reflected in her eyes, _so I would marry and he could have money and position. He is a heartless man. _

_My father would never have done that to me, even if his life depended upon it. _

Isabella's eyes search me over. _You're married though. Wait…_ She stops short, spotting my wedding ring. _I recognize that ring…it was my mother's. No…it can't be!_

_Marian, come to bed. _I cringe at the look of horror on Isabella's face. I turn around to see Guy frozen on the staircase at the sight of us.

I try to break the tense atmosphere. _Do you two know each other?_

_I'd rather die than ever have known him, _snaps Isabella. _He is my brother. _

My eyes flit back and forth between Isabella and Guy in shock. Guy sold his own sister? I can't believe it…I won't.

_Marian, this is my sister. Isabella, this is my wife. What have you been telling her? How did you even get all the way here? If I knew any better, I'd send you straight back to your husband where you belong! _

Isabella shakes her head, sneering. _You're a fool Guy of Gisborne. She could prove of use to me. _Everything happens so fast. One moment I'm trying to read the truth in Guy's eyes, and the next Isabella has me under her grasp, her dagger at my throat.

_Isabella, don't!, _cries Guy, unleashing his sword.

_What is she to you−a pawn in exchange for your wealth, your title?_

_She is innocent, Isabella! Leave Marian out of this! This is between you and me. _

_If you dare to send me back to my husband, _threatens Isabella, _she dies!_

_You will not lay a hand on her, my wife, not in my house! _

I feel Isabella's dagger brush my neck. There's no way I'm waiting for Guy to make a decision. I move quickly, knocking Isabella away from me with my leg. Releasing myself from her grasp, I try to wrestle the dagger out of her hand. Isabella in turn, knocks me to the floor. She is unrelenting; I twist her arm until she is forced to let go of it. Guy close behind me. He is quick to take control, pulling Isabella away from me and knocking her unconscious.

An unsettling silence falls between us. I have never seen Guy lay a hand on a woman, especially his own sister. Slowly, he turns to me. _Marian, are you alright? _

_What have you done to her?_

Guy holds out his hand to help me up. _Let me explain. _He raises me up and leads me to a chair to sit down.

_I need a drink, _I murmur. He is quick to offer me wine to calm me down. As I take a few sips, it takes me a lot to find my words.

_You…you sold her. How could you?_

_Marian, I've told you I've done unforgivable things. If I hadn't done so, we would have starved. We had no title, no lands, our parents were dead. I had no choice. _

_Don't say that, _I shake my head. _Don't ever say that! We always have a choice, Guy of Gisborne. You chose not to take her back in when you knew her husband was abusive It's no wonder Isabella's bitterness clouds her judgment. _

_Marian, don't test me. _There is an edge to Guy's voice, one I've heard many times before. _I've always made my own decisions and I've stuck with them. _

_Think about it, Guy: if I had been your sister, would you have sold me?_

Guy rolls his eyes at me. _We're not going there. _

_You see? We're family: we make decisions together. _

Guy looks up at me, his expression incredulous. _That's not how I was taught. _

_Well, I can be just as stubborn. _Without another word, I start climbing the stairs.

_Where are you going?_

I send one last look at Guy. _To bed; I'm too tired for this. _So, I think to myself, our first married argument and I just met my sister-in-law. He had never breathed a word about her. It had always been clear to me Guy had no family. I was very wrong. Slumping down on our bed, my hand encircles the bed post. There's no way I can get to sleep after this. I only used going to bed as an excuse to end our argument. I had always done that with my father. Now I was a wife and I didn't have my own room to escape to, or play night watchman.

_Marian? _Guy's voice is softer, gentler now. I keep silent, hoping to calm what is left of my frustration with him. Guy has always known I was stubborn, always holding my ground against the decisions of men. My voice as a woman, is anything, but passive.

Guy slowly kneels down in front of me, meeting my eyes. _Marian, I'm sorry. I was wrong not to tell you about Isabella. She's a lot like you: willful, strong. Sometimes I think her tempers even worse than mine. But you, you're all I have, _he murmurs, holding my face in his hands. _You're the only true family I have in the world, the only person I can really turn to. If I lose you, my world may as well turn to ash. _

I sigh, his words soothing me. _Is that why you came back, when Prince John's men were going to destroy Nottingham?_

_Yes. Marian, I will _always _come back for you. _He enfolds me in his arms, creating for a safe haven I need now, more than ever.


	8. Lady Gisborne

Chapter 8

Isabella fled that night before either of us could stop her. As Guy is comforting me in our room, I feel his body tense at the sound of the door being slammed. Gazing out the window, I watch Isabella ride swiftly off into the night

_Damn her! _Guy mutters, unable to contain his fury. _I should have known she would have tried to run. _

_Wait, _I say, _she's heading toward Sherwood. She'll run into Robin's camp eventually. We must go alert them that she's not to be trusted. _

_You can't be serious, Marian? _Guy stares at me incredulously. _It's too risky at this hour. We'll be spotted. _

Slowly I draw myself away from the window, mulling over Guy's words. We had escaped a wedding fire and dealing with his twisted sister. What more trouble did we need? Someone was conspiring to come between us. Guy seems to sense my worried mind as I sink onto our bed.

_You fear for Hood's safety, don't you?_

_I fear that Isabella could turn him against you, _I say.

_This isn't about me, Marian, _Guy replies, his eyes not leaving mine. _You still love him. _

_Guy…_

_Don't lie to me. _

He is right. My feelings for Robin haven't gone away after all. I didn't think I could be in love with two men at once; I didn't even think it was possible. Was it really that obvious to Guy?

_I would never… _

Guy turns away from me unconvinced, pacing our room. I press him further. _Guy, answer me this: if we were starving and had nothing left, how do I know you wouldn't sell our daughter to be married?_

It's too late for me to bite back my words. I can already see the hurt in Guy's eyes. His jaw tenses before he's able to find the words. _Is that really your opinion of me−that I would desert my family in a crisis?_

Frustration clouds my voice. _You tell me. What you did to Isabella isn't that different from you abandoning a baby−yours, mind you, in the forest. _

There's a fury in Guy's eyes, a struggle against his old indifference. _I would prefer it if you never mentioned my sister's name again. _Without another word, he leaves the room.

I curl up on our bed, painfully regretting what I'd said. We had only spent one married night together and we were already fighting. Maybe I hadn't been as ready to marry Guy as I had thought. The flurry of shocking events that had occurred leading up to this were almost too much for me to handle. Then it hit me: in his anger, Guy expressed a sense of jealously toward my old feelings for Robin. Perhaps that was his insecurity more than anything: he feared my feelings for him would eventually fade and I would run away with Robin instead. In my heart, that was untrue. If only he knew that. One thing I had learned day one as Lady Gisbourne: Sir Guy's feelings for people were either all, or nothing.

After dressing, I rush down the stairs to find Guy slumped down in a chair by the hearth, his eyes staring into the fire. Quietly I order for one of our servants to fetch us some wine and serve breakfast. Afterward I slowly make my way over to where Guy sits, struggling to find the words.

_Guy…I'm so sorry._

Guy sighs, rising from his seat and leaning his hands on the mantle. He can't meet my eyes; his walls are up again, a wariness to freely express his feelings. How can I possibly deal with that all over again?

_I should know you better by now, _I confess to him. _You're right. I still have feelings for Robin Hood, but I have not regretted my choice to have this, not for one moment…you mean everything to me. _

Guy finally raises his head, meeting my eyes. _Marian…You're right to question my actions. I wish I could forget the past and all I've done. _

_I know. _

_I'm not used to my decisions being challenged, _he admits to me. _With you, I'll have to get used to it. _

Guy closes the space between us, cradling my face in his hands. Before I know it, his reconciling lips meet my own.

* * *

_Marian, are you alright? _Guy asks me as we have our breakfast.

I nod, staring at my plate, having barely touched a morsel.

_Then why aren't you eating?_

_Oh, _I reply, awakening from my thoughts. Finally, I manage to form them into words. _Don't go back to the castle…please. _

_Marian, I wish I didn't have to either, but I need to inform the Sheriff about our marriage. If I stay here, he'll fire me, or worse arrest you again. _

Guy is right, but I still can't help feeling a sense of foreboding. I never thought after marrying Guy I would be putting his life in danger. Ever since my sudden encounter with Isabella, I had been shaken at how much she had loathed him. Compared to Kate's hatred, Isabella's would kill my husband in an instant. That is, if the Sheriff didn't choose to get to him first. None of this stops me from begging Guy not to go.

_We've only been married for two days. Do you expect me to stay around the house waiting for you, hoping you won't get killed? Just send word that you are unwell today, anything!_

_Since when have you worried about me getting myself killed? _Guy smiles as he tries to reassure me. _I won't be gone long, I promise. _

It's too late. I've lost the battle this time. There's nothing I can do to stop Guy; however, there's something I can do rather than stay here waiting for him. I have to warn Robin about Isabella! Guy seems to read my mind.

_Marian, I'd rather you didn't go to the forest. It's not safe. _

_Of course I'm going, _I challenge him. _I've seen what your sister's capable of. _

Guy sighs, tired of my stubbornness. _Please, wait till I return. That's all I ask. _

_Fine. _I am sick of quarreling with my husband. It's clear he is too. Guy smiles at me, his fingers stroking my chin.

_You look beautiful this morning, Lady Gisborne. _

I blush at his compliment. He leaves me with one last look before shutting the door behind him. Quickly I drape my traveling cloak around myself. Guy should know better, by now. There's no way I'm obeying his request.


	9. The Price of Power

Chapter 9

_So, _asks Robin, after meeting me in the forest, _how is marriage to Gisborne?_

Calmly he walks me to his camp. It takes me a moment to find the words. _A part from escaping a wedding fire and meeting his pernicious sister, things are going...rather well. He's gone to the castle to inform the Sheriff of our marriage. He wanted me to stay at Locksley, but I had to come here. _

_What for? _There is still sadness in Robin's eyes that I can't seem to make go away.

_There is a woman called Isabella who passed your way last night. Did you see her?_

_Yes, _replies Robin, perplexed by my question. _She stayed with us last night; she told us about her abusive husband and controlling brother that she was running away from. _

My heart sinks; I'm too late. _Did she mention any names?_

_No. _

I heave a sigh of relief. As we reach camp, Kate smiles at the sight of me. She looks me over after our embrace. _I am glad to see you are alive and well…but something's troubling you. You're happy with Guy, aren't you?_

I nod. _We've just been quarreling lately, that's all. Your father was very kind to take me in until I was married. By the way, how did you perceive your visitor, Isabella?_

Kate pulls me aside in private. _There's something about her I don't like. Robin was very taken with her, but she didn't seem as sincere with him. I think she reminded him of you. _

This is exactly as I'd feared: Isabella has sought Robin's pity and affections as a means of defense against her brother. I had to know where she'd gone, what her plans were. I confront Robin about it.

_Where did she go? I have to know. _

_To Nottingham for shelter, why?_

No, what if she finds Guy? I can't imagine who is more dangerous right now, the Sheriff, or Isabella?

_Marian, how do you even know her?_

I was hoping I didn't have to say why. _She's Guy's sister. There's bad blood between them._

Robin's eye widen in shock. _He sold her to her husband and didn't care that he was abusive? How can you tolerate this from him, Marian?_

His words cut me down like ferocious arrows. _It was long ago, Robin. Guy regrets it now. _

_Really? Then why was she running from him? She said he had threatened to send her back. _

I shake my head, persisting, _She isn't to be trusted. Isabella tried to use me to get to Guy. She almost killed me. _

I can tell Robin wants to believe me, but a part of him is holding back. _Marian, you don't know how frightened she was when she stumbled upon our camp. All she has known is ill treatment by men. If I can't trust her, then how can I possibly trust her brother? You're already under his control anyway, with him telling you not to come here. _

_That's not true!, _I plead, following Robin outside of his camp. _I _need _your help. We must keep Isabella away from Guy. _

_Gisborne's made his own choices. I'm not here to solve them for him; I promised Isabella I would protect her if she needed me. _

I stare at him in horror. _What has she done to you? What poison has she instilled in you against Guy and me?_

_This has nothing to do with you, Marian! _

I lose myself in my frustration, unable to keep my tongue in check. _Yes it does. You despise Guy because…because you still love me! _

Robin's gaze pierces mine. _You don't think I can move on, or make a life for myself without you? _

_I thought I could too, Robin, but my feelings for you haven't faded. _I hated to give false hopes at what could exist between us again; nevertheless, it feel it's right to be honest with him. _They're still there. That's why I am asking you to help me. You know I would do the same for you. _

Robin remains silent, weighing my words. Slowly he turns back to his camp without another word. Kate emerges from their shelter quickly surveying the tense energy between us.

_Robin, are you alright?_

_Kate, I need your help, _Robin tells her, _We only need the three of us to warn Gisborne of the danger he's in._

* * *

Kate, Robin, and I enter Nottingham shielded by the disguise of our hooded cloaks. We sneak into the castle by a secret entrance Robin has used in the past.

_If the Sheriff finds you with us, you'll be in danger, _Robin warns me. _We should all split up and return to this corridor as soon as possible once we've found Gisborne. _

Kate and I nod in agreement. A sense of dread begins to creep over me. What will Guy think if he finds me here, disobeying his request? If only I had my night watchman disguise to protect me from the eyes of the Sheriff too. At least I had remembered to grab a spare sword hidden at the bottom of Guy's clothing chest. Racing down the long, dark hall, there are too many doors to choose from! Finally I come across Vaisey's study, hoping he can inform me of Guy's whereabouts. Somehow I'll have to think of an excuse for my presence here. Quickly after I open the door, I stop short. There sitting in the Sheriff's chair is Isabella, a grimace on her face. Her eyes narrow at the sight of me as she slumps back in the chair, sharpening her dagger. All the color drains from my face.

_Ah, Lady Gisborne, how cordial of you to pay a visit to me. _

I am speechless. How did she get into the castle?

_Where…where is the Sheriff? _I ask, trying to steady myself. _How did you slip past the guards?_

_I have my ways. You may call me the new Sheriff of Nottingham. _

What is she thinking? _What have you done to Vaisey?_

_You're a fool; he is dead and so is your husband! _

I feel as if Isabella has just punched me in the stomach. No…Guy can't be dead! How could she kill her own brother? Does she have any idea what Prince John's men will do to Nottingham with Vaisey dead? A fury I can't comprehend seeps through my body, shaking me to the core. It's as if my house and everything I hold dear, is beginning to burn again to the ground.

_No! _I cry, unleashing my sword and toppling over the Sheriff's old desk. Isabella ducks just in time before the tip of my sword swipes the tip of the chair. She doesn't hesitate for a moment, throwing her dagger at me. It misses my body by a hair. Immediately she resorts to grabbing one of Vaisey's swords, the side of her blade meeting mine.

_I watched Guy call out your name as he was dying, _she mocks me. _How pathetic he looked begging for mercy._

My inner strength unleashes, forcing Isabella's sword out of her hand. Every wrong Guy had ever done to me, doesn't compare now to the sins of his sister. She had ripped all the love I had from my hands. I too, am a force to be reckoned with, the tip of my sword brushing against her neck.

_If I don't kill you, Prince John's men will and with you, all of Nottingham! That is the price of power, Isabella. And to think that I had felt a shred of sympathy for you!_

Isabella smirks at my words. _I told you: all men are evil and you didn't listen to me! I warned you at what Guy was capable of, but he already had you wrapped around his fingers. _

I push Isabella's body against the wall as if there was no end to my anger. I had restrained all this pain for so long towards the Sheriff, Guy's betrayals, and the grief of my father's death. Now it was all unleashing itself like a raging fire.

_I made my choice! Of course I knew what your brother was capable of! That wasn't going to stop me, not even you, Isabella!_

_Marian! _

It's Kate; I breathe a sigh of relief. She gazes at me in horror.

I reassure her of my actions. _You were right not to trust her, Kate. Guy's dead because of her!_

_Leave her, Marian, _Kate pleads. _We _have _to find Robin; she's not worth it. Enough blood has been spilled already. _

_You expect me to spare her? _I snap.

Kate approaches me, laying her hand on my mine. _What would Robin do in your place? If you love him like I know you still do, don't do this. _

At the sound of Robin's name, the tears cascade in a flood from my eyes. Slowly I withdraw my sword away from Isabella's neck. Kate is quick to grab Isabella's dagger and her sword. Before Isabella can make another move, Kate knocks her out with the blunt end of her sword. In shock, I feel Kate grab my arm, steadying me, before hurriedly leading me away from my enemy.


	10. The Night Watchman

Chapter 10

I couldn't believe Kate had just rescued me from Isabella, from myself. How I had wanted to kill her and slay all the bitterness inside me. I never thought I would feel such a need for vengeance; Isabella had stripped away the promise of a new life for me. Kate's hand on my arm steadies me, as she bursts open the door into the Sheriff's chambers.

My feet nearly give way at the sight. There is my husband collapsed on the ground, his hand covered in his own blood, Allan by his side. He had been stabbed, but he was alive! Not far from him was Robin kneeling beside a dying Sheriff, a spilled goblet next to his hand. He had been poisoned! Robin is beside himself; how can he possibly aid both men at once?

_Kate, _he begs her, _ride out with Allan to the camp. Fetch Djaq for me. Hurry! _

Allan is surprised to be receiving orders from his old master; nevertheless, he doesn't hesitate in leaving with Kate. As they depart, I kneel down by Guy's side. His eyes flutter, feeling the touch of my hand wiping away his blood with my handkerchief.

_Marian…you didn't keep your promise to wait for me, _Guy murmurs. _I'm glad you didn't._

_No, _I shake my head, tears flooding my vision. _I won't let you die!_

Guy plunges again into unconsciousness. Supporting his head on my lap, I listen in on Robin's words with the Sheriff.

_Answer me this, Vaisey: did you hire someone as the night watchman to set fire to Gisborne's wedding?_, he orders him._ I _need _to know! _

_Of course I did! _The Sheriff sputters, barely clinging to life. _Gisborne would have done anything for Marian, even kill me! It was easy to bribe one of his guards to play night watchman…I knew I could trust their work. A clue, no. _

The Sheriff smiles in the same menacing way he always has. That's all Robin is able to get out of him before he breathes his last. Robin hangs his head, aghast that the Sheriff is now lost.

_We're all damned, _he murmurs. I know he fears more than anything for Nottingham.

_Robin, no one must know, _I remind him. _I _need_ you to get Isabella. Kate left her unconscious in the Sheriff's study. _

Robin doesn't waste a moment, hurrying out of the room to fetch her. For a moment I'm left alone, praying Kate and Allan can get Djaq here safely. She's my only hope of Providence's intervention in this cruel twist of fate. Gently I stroke Guy's face; I feel as I'm watching my own suffering, the amount I went through after he stabbed me. Robin re-enters the room, carrying Isabella's unconscious body and relieving me of my lonely agony. Setting her down against the bedpost, Robin wastes no time in tying her up. Once she is secure from harming anyone, Robin turns to me.

_We'll have to wait until she wakes up for answers, _he informs me._ I'm sorry, Marian. _

I barely form any words from my crying. _Hold me. _

Robin gently takes me in his arms, the same way he once did when my father died. I feel him kiss my head, unwilling to let go. There is nothing I feel, but love from him, the hope of seeing me happy shattered. He is all I have now. He may know me in many ways better than Guy ever did, but I will never marry again. Not after watching a life I had tried to build with Guy collapse. The sound of Isabella awakening is the one thing that finally ends our embrace.

She surveys her surroundings, a twisted smile on her face at the sight of the dead Sheriff and Guy barely hanging on. I lean on Robin for support, trying to keep in check my fury at her actions. I leave the talking to Robin.

_Do you have any idea of the damage you've caused?, _he asks, trying to keep his composure. _I promised I would help you and you chose the easy way out, by taking revenge on your brother. But why, the Sheriff? You're not that different from him. _

Isabella narrows her eyes at Robin. Now that she's achieved what she had set out to do, there's nothing left for her to hide. She breathes a weary sigh before feeling safe enough to confess to Robin. _I had heard once of someone called the night watchman. Word reached me of their great deeds, similar to those of you, Robin Hood. Every day when I was beaten and abused by my husband, I dreamed that the night watchman would somehow come, whoever he was, and save me from that hell: that was my only source of hope. But he never came. One night I drugged my husband and bribed his servants with his money I had stolen not to tell him of my whereabouts. I made my escape, seeking refuge in Nottingham, still fearing that my husband would come looking for me. It was there I found out my brother was working for the Sheriff. I knew if I gained Sheriff Vaisey's trust, my brother could never send me back; I would secure my own safety. When I secretly watched Gisborne ride out of Nottingham on business, I took my chances to request an audience with the Sheriff. After explaining to him my situation, he offered me a compromise: if I wanted him to secure my safety, I must kill someone for him. You see, he was wary of his henchman, Gisborne's attentions to a certain woman. Her father had been the old Sheriff who was loyal to Robin Hood. He suspected she secretly was too. He had tried imprisoning her, but she had escaped with Hood's help; that confirmed his suspicions. As I worked to hunt her down elsewhere, the Sheriff did his work through using Gisborne's guards as spies. You can imagine the elation I had felt when I got the Sheriff's message he had put a stop to Gisborne's wedding to her; now I could finally relax and find you, Robin Hood. I tried to see if you were at Locksley Manor, having heard earlier from my husband you had returned recently from the Holy Land. I didn't expect to encounter my brother at Locksley alive and married to the woman I had been hired to kill. Guy got in the way of my plans; my only safety now was Sherwood, and your unconditional help, Robin. I found refuge with you; Vaisey was of no more use to me; he had failed to rid Guy from me. Now I wanted to see my brother beg for mercy; I was fortunate that I carried Vaisey's insignia to get freely in and out of the castle. Without anyone to stop me this time, I carried out my desire to put an end to Nottingham's oppression and my own. Now it is done. _

_You're wrong! _I snap at her. _You had no idea that by killing me, you would destroy the night watchman! _

All the color drains from Isabella's face. _It can't have been you! You're just a woman!_

_I thought you were just that too, _I admit,_ but we were both wrong, weren't we?_

Isabella stares at me speechless. Silence falls on the room before it's broken by the arrival of Allan, Kate, and Djaq. Bolting the door shut behind them, Djaq begins issuing orders to them. _God, I hope I'm not too late! Allan, help me lift Guy on the Sheriff's bed. Kate, fetch me blankets and water. _

I leave Robin beside Isabella, hurrying to Djaq's side. _Is it too late for you to save him?_

_I have one chance, _Djaq tries to reassure me as she sets about mending Guy's wound. _Give me room, Marian. _

I have no choice, but to allow Djaq her work space. Isabella's confession saddens me; what horrors she must have gone through to allow herself to become this way. I realize only a moment ago having my sword near her neck, I could have been her. Kate and Guy were right; we were very similar women, and yet so very different.


	11. Start a New Life

Chapter 11

Kate holds me close during the agonizing hours that pass. Robin hides Vaisey's body; no one in Nottingham must know of his death. I know we can only prolong his absence for so long. Djaq works away tirelessly mending Guy's wound.

_He needs rest, _she reassures me.

I sit down in a chair beside Vaisey's bed, stroking Guy's hand. _You _have_ to live, _I murmur, choking back my tears._ Guy…you're the only family I have now. _

Suddenly I feel Robin's hand gently touch my shoulder. _Marian, come away for a moment. Djaq needs to check on Guy. _

Reluctantly I settle down on the other side of the wall facing Isabella. She stares at me, perhaps trying to fathom that I was the night watchman all along. _So, _she says, _you were fighting against the Sheriff this whole time? _

I nod; _Yes, Guy had me under house arrest here for some time so I had to keep up the pretense with the Sheriff. When I returned here after having escaped to Robin's camp, I realized my place was here with Guy. I know you hate men, but they have weaknesses like us. They _can _be forgiven. _

_Forgiveness is weakness! _Isabella snaps. _My brother never even bothered to apologize to me for what he'd done. _

_He was trying to move on with his life and leave behind his past regrets, _I remind her._ Guy is a misunderstood person and so are you. I know he yearned for the day when the Sheriff would be no more. All he seeks is justice like you. You and I are so similar Isabella, even Guy saw that. We are both willful and headstrong, bound to our enslaved roles in this world of men. I don't ever want your husband to find you and put you through more misery. I would never wish what happened to you on anyone. That is how I feel about Guy. _

Isabella shifts her gaze away from me to Robin. _How long do you plan to keep me here−until Prince John's men come?_

_You're not helping me think of a solution! _Robin snaps. He composes himself before pulling Djaq aside. Her face is worried; he lays his hand on her shoulder. _You've done your best, Djaq. _

Robin's gaze slowly turns to all of us. _Gisborne is dead. _

Now there is nothing left of the house, the future I had tried to build with him, nothing, but emptiness and decay. I know I can't stay here. It doesn't matter where I go, the chance of saving Guy will always haunt me. I unbolt the door of the room without another word before Kate can stop me. Racing down the long hallway, I hear Robin catch up with me.

_Marian! _

_Leave me alone! _I cry. He holds me back, forcing me to face him.

_Listen to me, _Robin whispers. _Guy is _not _dead. I needed you to believe it though. Isabella _must _think he is. That's the only way I can get her to compromise with me. I'm doing this for you. You love him. Forgive me for not believing it. _My body falls into his arms, emotionally exhausted. Robin holds me again for a while longer. _I'm ensuring your and Gisborne's safety. You must keep up the pretense. _

I nod, allowing him to lead me by the hand back into the Sheriff's chamber. I cannot face Isabella. Instead I slump down on the cold stone floor beside Kate. She is unaware of Robin's plan. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Robin confront Isabella.

_It won't be long before the guards start searching for the Sheriff, _he informs her. _When they do, you will be in grave danger. _

_And what are you asking me to do about it?, _she asks him, relieved that her brother is dead. _You think I'll go quietly, give up my position here as the potential new Sheriff?_

Robin sighs, meeting her eyes. _You said that by killing the Sheriff, you hoped to rid Nottingham of its oppression and your own. If you want the rewards of your assassination to last, you must leave here. I will deal with Prince John. _He hands her a purse full of coins from one of the Sheriff's cabinets. _This will ensure your safety out of England. That way your husband will never catch you. If you stay here and try to play sheriff he will find you. _

Isabella sighs, weighing the coin purse in her hands. _Why are you doing this? _

_I promised you I would help you in need, _Robin reminds her. _Killing you doesn't solve Nottingham's problems. Let go of your bitterness, Isabella. With this money, you'll have a chance to start a new life for yourself. Take that chance. _

Isabella turns her calculating gaze toward me. I wipe away my tears, silently facing her. _I will take responsibility for the Sheriff and Gisborne's deaths to save Nottingham. After all, I am the night watchman, but shall give up that name. The night watchman after this will be no more. _

_You're a fool! _Isabella replies. _You would give up your position as the night watchman?_

_I had to already, _I reply, gratefully turning to Allan, _for the sake of my own safety. _

Isabella stares at me in amazement until she faces Robin. _Where can I find you if I'm ever in need? _

_I will take Locksley Manor back, _Robin tells her. _You owe a debt to me. I ask by repaying it you never lay a hand on your sister-in-law again. _

Isabella nods, having grown in respect for me as the ex-night watchman. With Allan's help, Robin leaves the room with Isabella. They will escort her safely out of Nottingham until she is able to take a ship to France. After they leave with her, I feel a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Racing over to Djaq, I embrace her.

_Thank you for saving Guy. _

_He is strong, _Djaq replies. _His body has been fighting back. He will need to rest here for several days until he is fully recovered. _

As I explain Robin's plan to Kate, my heart sinks. Robin must get back soon before Prince John finds out about the Sheriff's unnatural death.


	12. The Lady of Hope

**Here is the final chapter. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with this fic and all the generous reviews. It has been such a pleasure to write this!  
**

Chapter 12

We all have to be careful in carrying out Robin's plan. Now that Isabella is gone, a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. We bolt the door waiting until late in the evening for Robin and Allan to return. A rush of relief fills me when they do.

_Isabella is safely under cover on a ship booked to northern France,_ Robin explains. _She plans to write to me once she's made it there safely. _

_What about Gizzy?_ asks Allan. _What's going to happen to him now that the Sheriff's dead?_

_He is a part of my plan,_ Robin replies, taking off the insignia ring from the Sheriff's finger. He races to the Sheriff's study, returning with his seal stamp and writing materials. I watch him anxiously as he pens a letter. After he finishes it, I ask if I may see it. Slowly I read it over.

Dear Prince John,

I regret to inform you that here have been a series of unexpected events in Nottingham. The night watchman, an enemy of the Sheriff recently was spotted setting fire to a church. The very church I was being married in! He escaped unharmed evading my guards. Not long after, I went to inform the Sheriff of my marriage to Lady Marian of Knighton Hall. The Sheriff proposed a toast to my marriage only for me to realize he had been poisoned. Before I could run and get help, I was attacked by the night watchman. I am grateful to have miraculously survived in order to give you this message. As Sheriff Vaisey was dying he gave me his insignia ring, choosing me to replace him as the new sheriff of Nottingham. I am uncertain when, or if King Richard shall return; nevertheless, I promise to govern Nottingham to the best of my abilities and make sure justice is carried out when it's required. I ask that you spare Nottingham; the people and the outlaw Robin Hood had no part in the Sheriff's death. The night watchman has been found and killed.

Yours,

_Robin_, I ask, looking up from the letter, _who's going to sign this?_

_You'll see,_ Robin replies, taking the letter from me. He approaches Guy's bed, as my husband wearily opens his eyes. _Gisborne, I need your signature._

_What for?_ Guy murmurs.

_There's no time to explain! Just sign it. _

In his exhaustion, Guy asks no more questions and signs the letter.

Robin smiles stamping the Sheriff's seal onto the envelope and slipping the Sheriff's insignia onto Guy's finger. _Thank you, Gisborne. You have done me a great service and you are now the new Sheriff of Nottingham. _

Guy's eyes peacefully close until he quickly falls asleep. Djaq smiles at Robin's cleverness. _Robin, you're too clever, but how are you going to get the letter to Prince John?_

_Easy, _says Robin, _Allan will deliver it for me. After all, he's Gisborne's right hand man._

_Robin, that's brilliant,_ smiles Allan. _I didn't think you'd ever trust me again_.

_I still don't trust you,_ Robin replies. _You'll earn my trust if you make sure this letter reaches Prince John's hands._

_I promise you, I will_. With these parting words, Allan carefully stows the letter away in his coin purse before stealing out of the castle. I turn to Robin, amazed at what he has done for Nottingham, for Guy and me.

_Thank you, Robin,_ I say, embracing him. _You've saved all our lives. You will get Locksley back, I promise. _

_I appreciate that_, Robin smiles, _but I'm just glad to know you're safe, that we're all safe. You'll have to make sure Gisborne keeps his promises in the letter. _

_What do you mean?_

_We can't have another Sheriff Vaisey, _he explains. _You'll make him a better man. That's why he needs you. _

_I know. _

* * *

During the days of Guy's slow recovery in the castle, Robin helps him write an announcement to be posted around Nottingham about the news of Vaisey's death. Everyone despises Guy in Nottingham; I fear he won't like being sheriff. I barely leave his side during the days that follow after the announcement.

_Marian, _he confides in me, _what can I do to win the approval of the people? They fear me because of Vaisey._

_Well,_ I suggest, _you could return Locksley to Robin. I'm sure they'd appreciate that. That would mean you don't see him as an outlaw. _

Guy heeds my advice, granting Robin's lands back to him. At the same time, I dislike living in the castle. There are too many painful memories of my father's death here for me. To me, the castle has always been a prison, a center of injustice, nothing more. Guy hopes to change that for me. After I bid farewell to Djaq, Robin, and Kate, I return to the Sheriff's room where Guy sits up in the bed hearing me come in.

_Marian, you look troubled. _

I sigh, opening up one of the Sheriff's bird cages. Gently I hold one of the birds, carrying them to the window. _There are those here you yearn to be free._ I release the bird, smiling as I watch it take flight. _We must release the prisoners here, Guy. Every one of them is innocent._

Guy rises from the bed, opening up one of the drawers from the dresser. He walks over to me, placing the keys to the dungeon in my hand. _You can be their Lady of Hope. _

I smile, kissing his hands. _You are a good man, Guy of Gisborne._ I don't need to be the night watchman anymore to help the people. I can finally be myself.

* * *

The people are beginning to warm up to Guy's presence as the new Sheriff. Now that they know he holds Robin Hood in esteem, they aren't so quick to judge him. It isn't long before I receive two letters from Robin of Locksley.

Dear Lady Gisborne,

I hear the people speak very highly of you and the man your husband is becoming for them. I wish you both nothing, but happiness. You were right. I have found the woman you promised I would one day find. Kate is everything to me. She misses you and hopes to pay you a visit soon. We're settling in well back into my old home. I have distributed some of my lands to Little John, Djaq and Will, and my dear friend Much. Allan has earned my trust; he has helped in saving Nottingham. Enclosed in this letter is a note from Isabella. I thought you might want to hear how she is faring.

Your friend,

Robin Hood

I smile at Robin's letter, holding it close to my heart. Without him, Guy and I would not have survived. The letter from Isabella is brief.

Dear Robin Hood,

I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I've found safety and security here in Normandy. I have found someone now who cares for me. It has been a relief to start a new life here. Tell Marian she has all my apologies and best wishes. She is a good woman.

Yours,

Isabella

_Who is the letter from? _Guy asks me, startling me from entering my former room in the castle.

_It's from Robin Hood_, I smile, laying it down open on the table.

_Who is the other one from? _

I cringe, unsure how to respond. Should I tell him that Robin helped his sister escape? He should know the truth. Since Guy has recovered, he has remained unaware of his sister's whereabouts. It's better that he knows. _It's from your sister to Robin Hood._

_What? She's not dead?_ Guy is stunned.

_Robin wasn't going to kill her,_ I explain_. I almost did though for what she did to you. I thought I'd lost you. _

_Where is she now?_ Guy inquires, pacing about the room. _Her husband will come to me looking for her and I must send her back. _

_No, I won't let you do that,_ I challenge him.

Guy is unable to contain the frustration in his voice. _Marian, this is a family matter._

_I know, but it's too late for that anyway. She thinks you're dead. Robin lied to her. _

Guy weighs my words before meeting my eyes. _You know where she is, don't you?_

How does he read me so well? _She's in France and has built a new life there. It's better she thinks you're dead. She has lived in fear all her life, Guy. _

My husband sighs, resigning to my words. I relate to Guy the entire story Isabella had told us and all the contents in Robin's letter to Prince John. Afterward he is silent for a few moments. _Marian, I'm sorry for what I've put you through._

_It's hasn't been easy Guy,_ I say, watching him close the distance between us, _but_ _I'm just glad you're alive._

_Well, _Guy smiles, _we both have our share of war wounds. _His lips slowly meet mine, this time tender and not rushed. We have all the time in the world now. Gently I remove his jacket and then his tunic. There is the scar on his side from where Isabella stabbed him. My fingers stroke it, grateful that Djaq had successfully healed him. I feel Guy's hands stroking my hair, until he releases my hair pin causing my hair to cascade down upon my shoulders. I guide his hands to unlace my corset until I'm only wearing my under dress. Letting out a peaceful sigh, I feel a bliss I have not felt in days. I never fully realized before that I need Guy as well; I was right to have faith in him. In that moment all train of thought leaves me as Guy takes me in his arms carrying me to our bed.

* * *

_I have a surprise for you, Marian, _Guy says, leading me out of the carriage blindfolded.

I smile, remembering how he had once showered me with gifts, hoping to win my affection. He is not as vain as he used to be. _I already told you, Guy, I don't like surprises. _

Guy stops me, taking off the blindfold from my eyes. There standing before me a house where my home Knighton Hall once stood. _Oh, _I murmur, words leaving me. If only my father could have been here to see this. All those painful memories seem to have vanished from me. Everything is coming full circle.

_This is our home, _says Guy, _the one I've always wanted to have with you. _

I don't know whether to burst out crying, or laughing with joy. Neither seems to matter. Instead the words I've never said finally come to me. _I love you, Guy. _

His eyes widen, savoring words that he has never heard before. He takes me in his arms, no limit to his bliss. I can't wait to tell him that King Richard is returning and that someday we shall have a child to call our own.

**The End **

**If you're interested in reading more related to this fic, I am now in the process of writing a sequel to it. I've posted it as "The King is Coming Home-Marian Guy" Enjoy!  
**


End file.
